Forever Rei
by azn-shitz0
Summary: This is a Rei/Shinji Fanfic. Dedicated to all you Shinji/Rei lovers.


Author's notes: This is not my first fanfiction, im also writing on other fanfictions. Anyways this is a fanfiction for Rei/Shinji lovers. Dedicated to all of you guys =) ....hmmm And mostly, this is dedicated to Kimberly who inspired me that this is a truly good couple. AND NO..I have never watched any Gainax series. AND YES, i have read it. *scratches my head*...looks complicated...=(...whtevr ...ENJOY~  
  
ps. REMEMBER..this is a Rei/Shinji...*cough* bondage. hehehe.  
ps2 This is rated R for Romance. Psss...Lemon (upcoming chapters)*wink* *wink*  
ps3 For all you queers out there who doesnt like this couple, you can just bite me! =D  
ps4 *cOugh* okay i'll shut up. Enjoy~  
  
  
PREFACE- its a spoiler *wink* *wink*  
  
Year 2003 - Canada (let's just say that Canada replaced Japan) - NO IMPACT! (getting tired of Rei dying in 2 impacts already)  
  
Shinji and Rei falls in love. Knowing that they were both going to be in a L_O_V_E for a long time. Rei soon laters (during the relationship) finds out that Shinji's past bothers her; knowing that he slept with Asuka , she goes on a rampage to destroy her. Her destructive power of Lilth with her fiery crimson eyes freaked everyone out. Just as soon as Rei was about to kill Asuka, Misato took the hit. Everyone's shocked because of what happened and now they want to crucify her. Gendo Ikari simply had no other choice but to kill his little girl and everyone agrees to kill her. Everyone except for her love, Shinji. Yet he still cant believe that she killed one of his closest friend. Will he or not save his love.....  
  
Johnny's (Author) notes: *cries, im sorry that's just harsh spoiling* FORGIVE ME!! hey..its just a little detail from each chapter im going to write. Its not like im telling the WHOLE story. But yea...its still spoiling. stupid me. heh...anyways i will leave you with my story and i hope you find pleasurable.   
  
ps. If this story sounds different from the Anime, then sue me. Its my creative and imaginary thoughts that makes this story=P.  
  
  
Nge- Forever Rei.   
Chapter1- Reborn Evangelions  
  
Year 2003.  
  
It was a nice sunny day in Vancouver. A time to hang out, a time to go to parks and shop like a chip munk. Everyday was a normal day for this wonderful city. Everything normal except in...MISATO'S APARTMENT!  
  
"Hey pass the grub" yells out Shinji  
  
"I got it first baka! Now Shoooo!" Asuka sticks her tongue out =P.   
  
"Misato made it for me, it was the only one left!" shouts Shinji. He furied a grip onto the last plate of a BROWNIE.  
  
"You're right! She made it for me! Even ask her" She also gripped the plate.  
  
"Its mine!" snickers Shinji as Asuka pushes his head away from the plate.  
  
"Its mine! You're not being a gentleman you know. I mean what would Rei do if she saw you trying to get the last of the brownies. Fighting over me?"  
  
Shinji's eyes widened. "Rei Ayanami...." He started to daydream as he found an image in his mind.  
  
She found his weak spot, and immediatly gave a massive tug. "I got it!"  
  
Shinji became disoriented in his dreams and started to smile with a drool. "R-Reii. She's so perfect. Everything about her. Her figure, her mind, her personality."   
  
Asuka just looked at him as she was eating Misato's last brownie. "Hey baka, you thinking about her? She's already dead. You know, after you rejected her from uniting with her to save the world."   
  
Shinji eyes even widened more as he came back to reality. "No......."  
  
"Baka, I thought you loved her.." she smirks. "And that is what you did. Everything came back to normal except for some minor adjustments. Rei ..." she smiles.  
  
"What do you know Asuka." puffed Shinji.  
  
"I know that you rejected her because of a hottie like me"   
  
"In a million years...."  
  
Hmph. "well, we did made love just a year ago after you saved the world." she started to laugh.  
  
"But it was different back then. We were in love after the 3rd impact. But our relationship wasnt stable." *sigh* he thought.  
  
"It never hurts to try again, and not fail miserably." she smiled.  
  
"Are you asking me to be with you again?" he pondered to her.  
  
"Well....NO! Why would i be with you when you're a failure! you couldnt even get that last brownie because you're weak!"   
  
"I AM NOT!"  
  
"You are too!"  
  
"I AM NOT"  
  
"You are too!"  
  
"I AM NOT, YOU TAKE THAT BACK"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
Arg.."This isnt going anywhere! im leaving!" He shouted out and walked steammingly outside of his apartment.  
  
"Baka....REMEMBER THAT!" shouted Asuka from far away.  
  
"Bah...." Shinji mumbled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
QUEEN ELIZABETH PARK  
  
  
*Am i dead? What happened? What's going on!! What the...how come everything is so black.*  
  
Rei started to get a glimpse of light. A little too much sunlight. "Oww....damn sun" she sticked her hand in front of her crimson eyes to block the light. She started to get up, lying beside a huge tree. "W-Where am I?" She looked around and slowly got up. "Ikari Kun...? Gendo? Where is everyone?" She stood up unstably. "Ohh...god." She then collapse to the ground. "Ow....." Everything she did felt very agonizing. Very dreadful. "Ikari kun...?! She needed help. She quickly thought of the name Ikari told her to use instead of calling him the same old, Ikari Kun." She tried to remember the words...."S....S-hinji. SHINJI!!!" She yelled out. Crying with tears she desperately yelled out again. "SHINJI....!!!" no one answered. All she saw was a couple of guys and girls playing football at the park. "Shinji....." she whimpered out.   
  
A flash of memory then shocked her mind. Remembering the past, she had a glimpse of her holding hands with Ikari Kun as the were walking to the park during the second impact.  
  
Another flash struck her remembering her as Lilth and him rejecting her. "Oww....the pain." She whimpered out. "Shinji....."  
  
HEADS UP!!!!!  
  
She started to view the person yelling at her. "HEADS UP GIRL!!"  
  
"Huh?" she thought. "W-what does he m-mean?"  
  
Suddenly a ball from the sky violently flew toward her. She slowly looked up and...  
  
.....  
  
The foot ball just froze in time as it reached 1mm off her face.   
  
"They players lookd stunned. What the fuck?"  
  
She then pushed the ball away to the ground.  
  
"Uh...right" said the players. They scatched their heads. "What is this.....some kinda trick?" one of the players asked.  
  
"Can you at least pass the ball?" said one of the players.  
  
"....." she didnt answered.  
  
"What the? You're a strange one.." the player smirked. "You're right beside it! We asked you politely. Now please give it to us."   
  
"....." she didnt even look at the players. She just looked around wondering where she was.   
  
"HEY YOU DUMB FUCK! PASS THE BALL!!" yelled out a furious lazy player.  
  
"..................." she then took her attention to the person who was spazzing at her.   
  
"SO YOU'RE FINALLY NOTICING ME! PASS THE BALL YOU MUTE JACK!"   
  
She turned away and started to walk in the opposite direction.  
  
"HEY YOU DONT JUST WALK AWAY! YOU THINK YOU'RE A BIG SHOT?! FUCKING WHORE!"  
  
She then turned around again to the guy who was spazzing at her and started to walk toward his direction.  
  
"HUH? HEY MEGUMI..i think she wants a piece of us. Wanna take her out?"  
  
"Uh..you're nuts.. always looking for trouble." she smiled.  
  
Rei started to get closer toward them and as she did, the ground started to shake.  
  
"WHAT THE? ITS AN EARTHQUAKE!!!"  
  
She started to smirk and her eyes became red as the depts of hell. When she got closer..the ground shaked more violently.   
  
"WHAT THE? ANOTHER TRICK FROM THE CHINK" yelled out the player.  
  
Suddenly everything stopped when she reached the guy who was spazzing at him. Her eyes became crystal crimson again and her anger level started to drop. She just took a quick look at the player's face. Pulled her fist back and fierly punched him in the chest.  
  
Rei's eyes widened. It didnt effect him. *What is this..* she pondered  
  
The guy started to laugh and so did his gang. "HAHAHAHA, wow that sure hurt! oww"  
  
Her eye lids closed and thought..."My lilth power...its...its all gone?"  
  
She opened her eyes and pull back her fist again....and with shout she yelled out "TAKE THIS YOU...."  
  
The guy dodged the punch and she fell to the ground. "oww..."she wimpered. "what's happening to me...i cant just lose my power out of no where." She stood up again and looked at them. *I think its best if i should run...* "you see guys, just look around and ill show you something."  
  
The guy and the gang turned around.."What the? Huh?" They looked back and saw her running away. "Let's get her!!!!" Everyone started to run and chase Rei...  
  
*Huff, Puff...* I dont think i can run that far......as she was running they started to manage to catch up to her slowly.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Shinji was walking toward the 7-Eleven to find something cold. "Such a hot day...." He opened the door he saw Touji and Kensuke.   
  
"Hey Shin man!" said Touji.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" asked Kensuke.  
  
"Buying something cold." he smiled.  
  
"Yea..we just finished our icecream in the store as we were looking at some magazines.  
  
*chuckle*..."hentai magazines?"  
  
Touji blushed " you're a sick dog arnt you!"  
  
Kensuke giggled. "Yea Shinji, that's your job."  
  
"Well not today." he winked   
  
They started to laugh.  
  
"Heh.." he took out a couple of extra long freezies. "You guys want some?"  
  
"Of course...nothing like freeloading" smied Touji.  
  
"Nah..dont want to get a brain freeze."   
  
"Okay you're loss kensuke."  
  
He gave the retailer the money and walked out. "So you guys wanna go somewhere today?"  
  
"Wanna go the the park?" asked Touji. "We brought some blitzball."  
  
"Sure...."  
  
As they were walking toward the entrance of Queen E. Park, he heard some girl screaming for help.  
  
"Huh?" they looked. Some kind of image was coming their way. And behind the image was MORE BLUR IMAGES, due to the sun rays.  
  
As the image came close ..."I guess we should help" said Touji.  
  
"yea..." replied Shinji.  
  
As it came closer, Shinji started to see something familiar. The image looked like....  
  
His eyes widened. And so did Kensuke and Touji. "I-It c-caant be...." sad Kensuke.   
  
"Yea...I know.." said Touji.  
  
Shinji's eyes became more widened. "I-I-Its......REI!!!"  
  
The image was so close that it was her.  
  
"S-Shinji?!?!" pleaded out a tired Rei.  
  
"A-Ayanami!!!" He spread his arm and Rei jumped to him grasping his back.   
  
"Shinji....we must go and talk later...right now isnt the right time." cried out a panted Rei.  
  
"R-Rei.....I..." He saw a gang running toward their direction. 6 pp in all. "We're not going to run Rei...."  
  
Rei's eyes widened. " I dont have any power left..."  
  
"I-Its okay...I-Im h-here for you...." Shinji grabbed her tightly.  
  
"Shinji......"  
  
*I must act brave for my Rei..* "dont worry Rei..."  
  
They all turned toward the mob's direction.   
  
*Puff Puff* "So the girl brought some back up eh?" yelled out the player.  
  
"What do you guys want?" Shinji yelled out furiously.   
  
Rei looked up at Shinji. "You dont have to do this..." she slowly let go of Shinji yet Shinji was still holding onto her.   
  
Shinji felt her movement so he respected it and let go.  
  
"SHE IS A WHORE!" yelled out the second player.  
  
Shinji's eyes widened. "What did you call her!!!?"  
  
The man yelled out .."A WHORE YOU DEAF SHRIMP"  
  
Arg..."Hey Kensuke and Touji.....take Rei back to Misato's apartment."  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"Shinji..why are you doing this..." *how come he's acting all protective...* thought Rei.  
  
"JUST LEAVE NOW!"  
  
"Right on it" Kensuke and Touji said. They took Rei by the arm and started to pull her away from Shinji.  
  
"Let go of me you goons.." cried out Rei. "Don't touch me!" She ran back to Shinji. "Please...Shinji, let's just leave."  
  
"They're just going to follow us if we run Rei..." he said.  
  
"Then let me handle it." pleaded Rei.  
  
"No..." replied Shinji. "They called you something that just wants me to come closer to kicking thier asses.  
  
"But you're outnumbered. NO SHINJI, I WONT LET YOU GET HURT."  
  
"Rei...."  
  
"Shinji..."  
  
She made the first move and tugged him toward her body. "Shinji....i ...i dont want to lose you.."  
  
Shinji started to blush. "Uhh...."  
  
"I still want to tell you something ....about ...us."   
  
Shinji started to get nervous..."W-What a-about us..."  
  
"The fact that......"   
  
HEY DUDES!!! ARE WE GOING TO DUKE IT OUT OR WHAT? yelled out the impatient player.  
  
"THAT'S IT! ILL START!!" the second player started to run toward Shinji.  
  
Shinji's eyes widened and wasnt ready for such attack.   
  
"TAKE THIS!!!" the guy pulled back his fist and ....  
  
*SMASHED!!!!*  
  
The player fell to the ground. Shinji and Rei looked in Touji's direction.  
  
"NICE SHOT!" yelled out Kensuke.  
  
"FROM THE BEST HAHAHAHHA" laughed out Touji as he just threw a 50 kilo rock at the guys' head.  
  
Out of no whre, the 5 other members ran toward Touji and Kensuke.  
  
"Uh.....shit. I'm dead.." cried out Touji.   
  
Kensuke stood there stunned. "Uh....fuck!"  
  
They all pulled their fist back and just when they were about to punch the two guys. The noise of sirens were approaching.  
  
The guys stopped in midair as they were about to land multi toward Touji. The ran toward the injured person and ran away.   
  
"Whew saved by the bell" said Touji in relief.  
  
"yea i know right Shin man?" said Kensuke.  
  
Shinji focused his eyes toward Rei. And so did she. "What did you wanted to say Rei....."  
  
"Uh...ill tell you another time" she smiled at him as she saw Touji and Kensuke ease dropping.  
  
  
to be continued.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's notes: WOW..THAT WAS CRAP WASNT IT =( yea i know..i gotta fix my ....PROBLEMS. so anyways..i promise all of you guys romance/lemons/comedy...in the next chapters. It took me 2 hours to do this you know!!! TWO HOURS..give me a break. LOL unlike some authors...i will keep writing until i finish my story. Just give me some review to tell me if i should stay or go...REMEMBER R&R okay? okay!.OKAY TTYL. contact me at:  
email: holy_dragon77@hotmail.com/icq:164977951  
ps..yea i know its kinda rushed...ill try to fix it okay? =) 


End file.
